In today's society we are exposed to an increasing level of noise. Hearing devices are mandated in many industrial and manufacturing environments to protect against such noise. Other perhaps less obvious activities have also increased our exposure to potentially dangerous levels of noise, including hair blow-dryers, power mowers or other power equipment, airplanes, etc. In addition to noise concerns, some individual's ears are sensitive to water or contaminants, such as from a shower or swimming. All such tasks prove to be a challenge and show a genuine need for a safer natural ear and hearing protection.
Common solutions for attenuating excessive levels of noise include passive aural hearing protectors such as padded cup-like structures known as “Mickey Mouse Ears” or ear muffs, and ear plugs. Ear plugs are inserted into the ear sometimes requiring adjustment for proper functioning. If the adjustment is ineffective, the wear's safety may be compromised. Ear muffs cover the ears to filter out excessive noise passively. Ear muffs require less adjustment than plugs, but may be cumbersome or uncomfortable.
It is desirable to have a method and solution for hearing protection that does not compromise the wearer's safety and/or well-being and is convenient to use. Many times safety may be inadvertently compromised without thought or concern of an individual resulting in mishap and damage which could have been avoided.
Accordingly, it is an object in an embodiment of the present invention to provide a form of hearing protection that will not damage the wearer's hearing canal caused by adjustment of “in the ear canal” plugged activity. In an embodiment it is an object to minimize the risk for hearing protection damage of devices due to improper adjustment and/or poor design whereby constant noise level activity is causing continual damage due to high/low attenuation levels causing irreparable damage. In another example, the device covers the ear canal with the auricle flap to minimize or prevent water from accessing the canal. Further, in an embodiment of the invention it is an object to provide a more natural self sealing approach via the auricle flap to decrease possible hearing damage for loud or excessive noise.